battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
List of edible items and characters
This is a comprehensive list of all edibles in Battle For Dream Island Edible characters Donut wiki pose.png|Donut, as seen in the IDFB opening Fries intro.png|Fries, from BFDIA and IDFB Gelatin 8.png|Gelatin as seen in one of the BFDIA voting screens Donut corpser.png|One of the eighteen little pieces of Donut's Corpse CHEESY ORB.png|The Cheese Orb CHEESE ORB.png|The Cheese Orb appearing along with the other Announcer clones * Donut (eaten by Ruby)** * Fries (fry tasted by Book , eaten by Gelatin and Rocky ) * Gelatin * The Cheese Orb ** IDFB Eggy wiki pose.png|Eggy, as seen in the IDFB opening * Eggy * Taco * Pie ** * Cake * Lollipop 5b , as seen in BFDIA 5b]] * Waffle There are also edible Recommended Characters who appear very briefly. ** character was used as a Cake for Cake at Stake Edible items Our Gumball pic please brief desc please Pencil's ice cream cone pic please desc please Yoyleberries pic please brief desc please Dream Sauce pic please desc please Bubbly Pop pic please desc please Gumdrops pic please desc please Grotatoes pic please brief desc please Deep Fried Breaths pic please desc please Other edible items * our gumball* * a hundred chocolate balls* * an egg * Bomby's banana* * Bomby's cake* * banana upon which someone slips * Pen's apple * loaves of bread* * Pencil's ice cream cone * Ondo Mino * Fries's fries * yoyleberries (eaten by Leafy , Ruby , and Bubble )* * donut u 2 * Coiny's seeds * Pin's ooze* * Dream Sauce * Bubbly Pop * candy bar (leg of a cattle for Dream Island) * onion * Cary's gumdrop * gumdrops* (eaten by Bubble and Ruby) * potatoes* (eaten by Pin) * Grotatoes * cookie dough cube * deep fried breaths * glass of water Ingredients Foods made for challenges Needle's Cake pic please desc please Pin's Flower Cake pic please desc please Leafy's Cake pic please desc please Snacks from Get in the Van * peanuts* * blueberries * strawberries * tomatoes * cake * candy bars * lettuce * a taco * rice *item was actually eaten †item was definitely consumed by a speaker box Cake at Stake cakes Explosive Blueberry Pie pic please Note that this is a character listed in an above section. brief desc please Shovels Caked with Mud pic please desc please Yoylecake pic please brief desc please Cheesecake pic please Note that this is a character listed in an above section. brief desc please Donut Chunks pic please Note that this is a character listed in an above section. brief desc please Other Items that have been eaten * Rocky's vomit (by Coiny) * frisbees (by Spongy; tasted by Rocky and Firey) * small green sea monster (by gray sea monster) * bugs (by Yellow Face) Other Characters who have been eaten * Emergency Button (by Rocky) * Flower (by Fire Monster ; tasted by Pin ) * Firey (by Fire Monster ) * Leafy (by gray sea monster) * Purple Face (by Yellow Face) * corner of Announcer (by Flower) * Evil Leafy (by Spongy? and Flower? ) * Spongy (by Fries) * Nickel (by Teardrop) * FreeSmart, Rocky, Golf Ball, and Tennis Ball (by Evil Leafy) * Firey and Gelatin (by Evil Leafy) * Rocky (by green sea monster) * Rocky (by green sea monster) * Rocky (by green sea monster) * Tennis Ball, Golf Ball, Firey, Gelatin, Rocky, and Fries (by green sea monster) Characters who pretended to get eaten they faked their deaths, obviously * Blocky, Woody, Pin, Needle, Teardrop, Golf Ball, Coiny, Snowball, Match, Eraser, Pen, Tennis Ball, Pencil, Rocky, and Spongy (by the bugs) * Firey (by the bugs) Other Items or Characters who have been tasted but not eaten * Blocky (by small orange fish) * Pencil (by green sea monster) * Nonexisty (by Firey) * Ice Cube ** (in Pencil's ice cream cone, by Bubble and Pencil) ** (by Ice Cube) * spike ball (by Rocky) * Book (by Fries) * Postpone Token (by Yellow Face) * Hand-powered Recovery Center (by Puffball) * lens cap (by Ice Cube) See Also * Spongy Cake * poopy mayonnaise * Gelatin's Steakhouse Category:Other